My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott (Chapter 1)
My name is Drew and I have 15 years living in New Jersey live here since I was about 5 years, and believe it or not I'm a good friend of Jonas, if the Jonas Brothers well known but I know them since I moved here ie before it became famous and since that time we became close friends, hung out together and we spent a very good and so far so clear that we did not leave much, you know paparazzis and stuff lol but good things is that when not on tour and step rests at home and we play and we have a lot confidence and also help them to compose songs clear that I do not sing though they always tell me that I have a great voice, and I get to very high tones such as a professional singer, but I do not pay much attention but when they started their band and I certainly heard that was inadvertently proposed me in and here begins a part of my history until today it.... FlashBack I was in my room listening to music and of course I sang as it was supposed to be alone, I was singing and hear the stairs, I did it clear case should be the dog that my mother I will come in, so I kept singing pretty strong, when I feel that open the door and I turn around, they were there... If Jonas, Kevin Joe and Nick faced gawking clearly surprised and did not know why they were so at any time I pass through the head that been there for listening, and that worries me and I ask them what happened but still with the same face .. Drew: Hey! guys respond!? Something happens ? They feel good? Jonas: ----- wow --- Drew: What? I can explain what is happening! I was a bit nervous with their faces Joe: Drew you were singing ?? Drew: mm yeah.. I do not see why you ask me that? (He gave me a little embarrassed) Nick: Drew sing very well !! Why you never told us you had that voice so..great! Drew: There are kids for God is not that I do not sing apart... well... just sang like normal people think .. I always do! Kevin: Drew really do sing very well...oo if you sing well.. You have not heard? Drew: mmm not really.... there is only singing and my voice comes not care about as out Besides, it is assumed that he was ALONE in my house .. Kevin: Mmmm Nick: hehe .. Joe: lalaLalala Drew: As entered? Boys: Good entrance was open and decided to see you.. and tell you something! Drew: mmm ah supposed to touch before entering and as they opened the door of the house has... But no matter!?! Count. To which came Kevin: Well we wanted to tell you that they heard us sing and... Nick: Well it was my first but the thing is I want to go to a label and we record a song and maybe we can Joe interrupted him - Create a band! and go to Hollywood!! and we are stars !! and have many fans!! and win many prizes! and we are known all over the world !! and Kevin nick and Drew interrupt - Joe !! calm Joe looked at us and said - okay uy sorry sorry.. but I would dream about that...Great, absolutely fantastic !! He said almost shouting ..- Kevin, Nick and Drew: There... never change it? All - Joe laughed to think and say the same.. - lol haha Joe does not speak any more as it gave a little embarrassed that we all laugh a little But he was as happy as others. Drew: Well, and the point was...?! Nick: Well the point is that maybe we can start a band and start to recognize us and there cope with a recognized band .. Kevin: Remove the disc so that is what we want more than anything. Drew: That good guys! I am so glad! This is the dream of their lives and have a very nice voice.. I hope everything goes well! We were going to give Joe a group hug but not stop to join us, we look all funny faces as he loved those hugs... Joe was faced embarrassment apparently still had it so happened previously.. Kevin, Nick and Drew: Come Joe! Without you not embrace hug Joe gave us a big smile and we found that hug but of course Joe almost broke my ribs.. Drew: Joe.. my.. ribs (I said with bated air) Joe: Uu sorry Drew hehe you know that ..... Drew: I know Joe is lol and all joined in my laughter with Joe... After the embrace I ask.. Drew: And when they are going to record and do all that stuff? Kevin: mm told us they would call us to plan things and hear all these people I think are a study or something again but now with more.. Drew: and I thought that song they sing? Boys: mm truth no Nick: it is that the news came to us suddenly and you know.. Drew: mm if ah if they would help them to choose the song :D Boys: Sure Drew Joe: You have to help us. Your opinion is very important also in that voice that you can help us out songs and stuff ... Nick and Kevin faced look a bit strange but it was like to have an idea. Nick: Kevin are thinking the same as me? Kevin: Oh yeah I think if Nick ... Drew: Nick happens... Kevin..? Joe: That you guys think? I can say! I want to know ! Nick and Kevin: Well... mm Nick: Well.... Kevin Drew and I thought that if... then.. Kevin: There Nick! Without many rodeos god! Drew Well you wanted more than anything to suggest that if you good if you like to join the band and sing with us and you will... to go to the studio to record with us and start the band and you're in and sing! :) Drew: --- eemm---- was in shock was not because they wanted to be in his band but no clear I had no personality and not my style of music was another ... and more rock and did other things such as paramore,Avril Lavigne and stuff Boys: And you say Drew! ? Drew: I have not evin: Drew please is your chance to show you that is very cute voice and to listen better and do not know who you race on it with us and not... Joe: And Drew this destination!? =D Drew: em not guys it takes me by surprise and no.. mm not think he has that voice .. Nick: But Drew, if you sing great! And that you heard only recently, I guess it should be when you sing songs full mega... must be great!.... Then tell us whether or not Kevin: I really do not care if you understand... Drew: Well the truth I love to be in his band... Joe: That's a yes!? Drew: Not exactly the truth is that I...eem ... I have no personality and my voice does not match the cute and you already know my style is different and I think it's too early to start with this and do not want paparazzis and those things do not want a life.. but it really is not for not being in his band really please forgive me but... Kevin I interrupted Kevin: You know Drew is your only choice we make the proposal and if you did not want your choice Nick: Sure Drew why we're not angry with you part we can not angry with you :) Drew: Really guys? Oh I love you so much Kevin and Nick: Sure Drew if we just love you very much Joe had not said anything I was a little nervous at the thought that Joe would be angry with me... Joe was with whom he shared more and more tricks we were doing and did not want to get angry with him, I had never been... Drew: Joe... these....angry? :( Joe looked at me with a face like a sadness and disappointment, his eyes me like a shiver produced Drew: Joe..no get mad...please... Joe: There Drew why! That we are not supposed friends... You should be with us..! Oh no.! There are! Drew: Joe please do not be angry... I just do not want to now I do not want that life paparazzis and stuff by now no! Joe: But matters that we would be famous and we would have what we want! Besides you would be very supportive of the band! That you have not heard! Your voice is great! You sing very well..! Drew: No Joe! Sorry but now also it is not my style! But please do not be angry... I do not want sighed mad at you when you least now be able to fulfill his dream... Joe please do not be angry... angry we never have and we will do now...one thing not to fight ... Joe: Drew.... well there but this is not going to be Drew! No. You're going to keep your word to that once more be able to be Drew: Ah! But do not let that perhaps if I said it depends on how I feel does not depend on everything! I did not say that if The voice came out a tantrum and voice both acute rare thing that the boys laughed.. Jonas: lol Drew: they laugh? (Although supposed why) My voice came out with the same previous pitch Now if Joe laughed but much even sitting on my bed I fell silent and she was lying on the floor laughin Drew: I saw Joe there and pulling Nick and Kevin who were about to fall off and be like Joe thought nothing of it and began to laugh like them... End Flashback Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:Fan Fiction Category:Life Category:Friend Category:Celebrity Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Camp Rock Category:Fanfics created by Mikko Category:My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott